Star
by Peacebunnie
Summary: A look at Tin Nyanko's life from before Galaxia to her regrets after.


  
Star  
  
By: Peacebunnie  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Tin Nyanko piece  
Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, would  
I be writing this?  
  
-------  
  
Once upon a time, I wanted to be a star.  
  
It was my one true wish, really. From the time I was a child, it was   
everything I ever wanted.  
  
My planet existed in the outer rim of a small galaxy. I grew up in a   
small town, near the edge of nothing. Far from any big cities, where   
everything interesting happened. As such, tales and talk from the   
travelers was the only amusement. For awhile, I envied those   
travelers. They lived exciting lives, going from place to place,   
without a care in the world. They weren't tied down to a farm, never   
leaving because they always had work to do.   
  
But then, I learned of something more interesting.  
  
In my seventh year, a traveler from the city of Tahc passed through   
our small town. He was a netrur, a shape shifter. Only those of the   
better blood lines could achieve this, causing them to receive the   
better jobs, and more respect. I hated them, but was fascinated by   
their talent. What would it be like to change from this half cat   
form, into a cat, or a human-oid shape? My people's talent even gave   
our planet its name, Mau.   
  
He brought word that two of our kind, who were able to change, had   
gone into the service of a Queen. Not even locally, no less. They   
had gone to serve in a different galaxy, where the emissaries of   
this powerful Queen had come from. The emissaries claimed these two   
had almost the powers of an avatar, a true star. One of them was a   
relative of a third cousin, Arty-something, that I had never met   
because of the mixed blood on my side of the family.   
  
At this I was quite intrigued. A star? What did people mean?   
  
This lead to old tales of my mother's. She began to tell me, every   
night, tales of warriors. Tales that told of those with power, that   
fought and lived to protect those of their planet. There had been a   
sailor soldier for our planet once, long ago, but another had not   
been born for ages. She traveled, helping others, and when she   
needed to do something, she just when out and did it. And inside   
them, those warriors, the source of their power, was a true star. A   
star seed that was a sailor crystal.  
  
Now, this was interesting.   
  
I'd found what I wanted to do. I was going to be a warrior! I took   
to practicing sword fighting with a stick, until I missed so many   
chores that my mother slapped me. I went back to my work, not saying   
another word about it. But inside, I dreamed about the day when I   
would travel, fight, and do the things that needed to be done.  
  
Years passed, and still I could do nothing to achieve my dream of   
becoming a sailor soldier. I refused to marry, as most had by my   
age, still wanting to find a way to pursue my dream. However, more   
years passed as I stayed, always tied to my work on the farm.  
  
Then things changed, and then I found the way to make my wish come   
true.  
  
It started when we heard word that an interplanetary trade route had   
closed. A week or so later, we heard why. The planet was simply   
gone. Non-existent. Utterly destroyed. Then came the speculation.   
Why was the planet destroyed? What, or who, had done it? Who would   
have that much power? They'd only heard of sailors having that much   
power. Were we next?  
  
Before long, we were.  
  
Rumors of an empire, called Shadow Galactica, came by the last   
travelers. On the heels of the rumors came the leader of the Shadow   
Galactica herself, Sailor Galaxia. Her first action was to search   
for sailor crystals. She had difficulty, finding no true sailor   
crystals, but gathered three of us that had similar crystals. And to   
my shock, that group included me.   
  
She told us of her quest, to rid the galaxies of all the trash, and   
to recreate everything without the trash. For a better world, better   
galaxies, she said. I'm only doing what needs to be done.   
  
I think I was taken in, then and there.  
  
She then offered us a chance to be sailor soldiers. She could take   
us off this planet, and if we were good enough, we would get a true   
sailor crystal and a planet of our own. Didn't we want this chance   
to do this noble deed? The other two were horrified, hissing their   
refusal to her proposition. After a moment's hesitation, I agreed.   
The others screeched that I was betraying our people, but I saw it   
as doing what they were too scared to.   
Galaxia took my hand, and teleported me away to a training ship   
orbiting Mau. From a nearby window, I watched her rise from the   
planet, and then turn and destroy it with one, powerful blast. I   
never looked back.  
  
The next day, Galaxia summoned me to her chambers. She told me that   
certain actions had to occur before I could begin my training, and   
if I agreed, I could start training by the end of the day. Quickly,   
I agreed. This was, after all, all I'd ever wanted.  
  
She then proceeded to remove my star seed, an extremely painful   
process. I remember screaming, but not much else. When I awoke, I   
was wearing my now well known outfit, and a pair of bracelets. As   
soon as I sat up, I realized. My body! It was different! What   
the. . . Galaxia entered, announcing that during my training I   
couldn't keep my body the way it was, without a star seed. She also   
warned me not to remove the bracelets I had been fiddling with while   
she spoke, because they maintained my form. To remove them would   
mean my death. One more thing, she said. You will be known as Sailor   
Tin Nyanko from now onward. Galaxia turned on her heel and marched   
stiffly from the room. I sat in shock. Finally! Me, a sailor! Sailor   
Tin Nyanko.   
  
Later I was passed word that I was to be part of a group called   
Animalmeiz. They're all loons, and as you already know them, I'll   
spare you the details. Amidst training, we 'visited' planets, and I   
do use the term loosely, taking sailor crystals and then destroying   
the planets. We left quite a trail of destruction, until we reached   
our final target. The solar system where the most powerful sailor   
crystals resided. The Sol System, the inhabitants called it. When we   
arrived, we laughed at the name. We were quite sure that it was   
another routine 'removal' by now. Most likely, nothing would go   
wrong.  
  
How stupid, vain, idiotic, and wrong we all were.  
  
After numerous difficulties and failures of the others, I ended up   
posing as a human student, choosing the name Suzu Nyanko. 'Tin-bell   
Kitty.' I thought it quite fitting to my outfit and my name. I   
attempted to befriend the one with the most powerful crystal, Sailor   
Moon, warning her away from the Starlights, drat them.   
  
I do find it creepy that all three of them dress like guys. Truly, I   
do. I also think she might have seen through my ruse; though on   
Earth her age was considered young, she was always wary of me and   
refused my offers to come out and play. Eventually I was detected by   
the two that had left the planet, so many ages back. It seems we age   
differently; a short time for us is a long time for humans. They   
just decay faster.   
  
Back to topic!  
  
My detection eventually culminated in a battle; me against Sailor   
Moon and those interfering traitors. They had the audacity to call   
me a cat monster; yelling at them, I declared that if I was some cat   
monster, they were too. I tried to blast them, but they evaded   
skillfully. Cursing them, I flew up to the rooftop where they had   
landed, and tried again to destroy them with my Galactica Puppet   
attack. By this time, however, Sailor Moon had transformed and   
blocked them just in time. Dang it.  
  
I decided to use the opportunity to introduce myself. Blasting them,   
again blocked by Sailor Moon, I announced my name. Sailor Tin   
Nyanko. They were less than impressed.  
  
The female, Luna, wasn't surprised in the least. I knew it, she   
said. You're from the planet Mau! They then promptly accused me of   
dirtying the sacred function of a sailor soldier, and of selling my   
soul for power. They didn't know anything. So, I told them. I   
pointed out that they had betrayed Mau too, because now the planet   
Mau was gone, destroyed by Shadow Galactica.   
  
I'd finally shocked them into silence, at least for the moment.  
  
When the inquires came, I was in no mood to deal with them anymore.   
Hollaring at them, I then declared my eminent victory, which would   
result in: the removal of those dratted bracelets, getting my real   
body back, my receiving a sailor crystal and a planet, to become a   
real sailor soldier. I was charging up to blast them again, and   
about to release my energy, when a little gray-haired kid dashed in   
the way.She yelled for me stop, that we were all from the same   
planet. At this point, the traitors identified her as their   
daughter. What'd they do, reproduce in five seconds flat? I bit back   
my sarcastic remark, settling instead on releasing my energy. And   
successfully hitting them, too. Well, it only affected the little   
one, she took the brunt of the attack.  
  
Sailor Moon, who had been gaping during our conversation (some   
soldier she was), finally came to life and tried to attack me. I   
confused her with my Multiples attack, and while she didn't know   
which way to shoot, I blasted those traitors. Sailor Moon grabbed   
the three of them, just missing the blast I had intended for her. A   
split second later, I heard a voice calling, You fool! You're in   
over your head! At the call of Star Serious Laser!, I jumped back,   
teleporting away as the blast hit where I had been a second ago.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'd seen it, so why was I returning?  
  
Dropping back into reality, I landed on my butt in a corridor of our   
home base at Sagittarius, Zero Star. Oh, yeah, really graceful. A   
soldier, too. I scrambled to my feet, just before one of   
Galaxia-sama's peons came around the corner. Surprisingly enough, it   
was one of what we called the 'Memory' twins. She must have felt the   
teleport, and showed up to avoid any punishments. They were guarding   
the entrance, after all.  
  
Shoving me, she briskly started walking towards Galaxia's chamber,   
never saying a word. I followed her. Upon our arrival, we both   
knelt. I heard her announce me, then turn and leave. At this point,   
I finally became frightened. I burst out with, Please forgive me   
Lord Galaxia!! One more chance! Please give me another chance! At   
this point, I had begun to shake. Maybe we were wrong. . .  
  
You came back here to humiliate yourself! she cried, Trash like you   
can never be a star! I had time only to shriek Galaxia! before she   
lifted her hand, and pointed, causing my bracelets to break. I could   
only stare, horrified, as my body turned to ashes. Look at what I'd   
done.  
  
It was amazing, really, how I'd become inure to all the destruction,   
the deaths, and the horrors we had caused over the years. Stupidly,   
blindly following Galaxia's lead. Doing what we thought needed to be   
done. And laughing. How wrong we were.   
  
And I really should have known, when I failed. Failures hadn't been  
allowed, why would I be different? My selfish belief, all those   
years, that I was destined for greatness.  
  
It's funny, though.   
  
The one thing I had ever truly wanted,   
was the one thing I could never have.  
  
-------  
  
Um, this is the first time I've ever had the nerve to post   
something, so if anyone wants to e-mail and tell me it doesn't   
completely stink, I would appreciate it.  
  
linas@cheerful.com  
-or-  
peacebunnie@planet-save.com 


End file.
